


My darling, Stay gold

by shelyue99



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelyue99/pseuds/shelyue99
Summary: 战争结束后的同居生活





	1. Chapter 1

“Lockon，等世界改变后，你想做什么？”  
“…我想，或许会和这变了的的世界一起活着。”

 

00

Lockon睁开双眼时，正看见早上的阳光从窗边的百叶窗的缝隙里透出来，光线洒在地板上是金色的，让他想起自己曾养过的金色寻回犬蓬松的绒毛。  
他伸了个懒腰，内心诧异了一下，发现大床的另一边却没有同居人的身影，Tieria一向比自己起得早，他想起来了。他从床上坐起来，慢慢适应身体从水平状变成垂直的状态，不得不说这种适应比刚开始那会儿频繁往回地球与宇宙简单多了。  
“你起来了？”门被轻轻推开，Tieria有些惊讶，“我把你吵醒了吗？”  
“没有，我睡到自然醒，好久没有睡到自然醒了。”Lockon站起来向Tieria打开双臂，Tieria迈步走过去，也给了Lockon一个早晨的拥抱。

“那很好。”Tieria把头靠在Lockon结实的肩头上，接近正午的阳光落在Lockon棕色的发梢上，都变成金色的了。

两周前，Lockon和Tieria从都柏林搬到了旧金山，他们特殊的身份让Tieria在Union和AEU的机关那花了不少时间与精力，世界不管怎么变，一层一层的官僚主义看来是永远不会变，这是Tieria切身感受到的道理。

战争结束后，Tieria答应了Lockon一起居住的请求，虽然Tieria自认为不是一个令人愉快的同居人，他不会讲笑话，就算讲了也会被别人当真。他也不会烹饪，第一次下厨触动了烟雾报警器，结果在一楼人都跑出来大眼瞪小眼的时候，还是Lockon护着Tieria在身后说是自己用微波炉烤冰冻的爆米花，而事实只是Tieria在炸东西的时候忘了开油烟机的风扇。

 

但Tieria最后还是答应了Lockon的请求，他们住在一起，Lockon负责一日三餐，Tieria就负责家务和财务，给盆栽浇水。周末时他们会挨着坐在沙发上看几个世纪前的电影。选电影时Tieria会很小心，他总是避开那些有战争场面的电影，他们会看喜剧，文艺片，偶尔也看悲剧。Tieria总是对情感丰富的电影不露声色，只会在看犯罪推理的电影时饶有兴趣。觉得疲乏时，Tieria就会枕着Lockon的肩膀，对方沉稳的心跳声振动着他的鼓膜，这真实存在的声音让他心安。

可有些时候，Lockon的心跳声却像是紊乱的心电图，Lockon会在深夜里被噩梦惊醒，额头甚至全身都是冷汗。一次一次被梦魇追醒，他们都知道Lockon的症状，PTSD，这个症状发生在Lockon身上并不令人意外，反而像是迟早会到来的。

“……惩罚，这是对我的惩罚。”Lockon自嘲地说，他盯着自己结满茧的双手，好像此刻上面都是血迹，“终归还是会来的。”  
他们曾经是天人的高达驾驶员，改变世界的先驱者，或者有人说他们是把世界搞得一团乱的始作俑者，十恶不赦的恐怖分子。

“本来我就想过用死来偿还我的罪孽……可我却活到了现在，我是不是应该…”Lockon的话被打断了，Tieria死死抓住了他的手，他漂亮的石榴色的眼睛里刻满决绝与坚毅。  
“Lockon Stratos，你不能死。你不能死，你让我爱上你，然后再要离开我去死？”

Lockon愣住了，不知该怎么回答。他不再发抖而是看着Tieria，他的样子依旧与战争开始之前没什么变化，依旧坚毅，美丽让人怜惜。但从前的Tieria一定会让Lockon放下一切私念去履行他们的任务，即使包括自己的生命。而Tieria此刻，却为了Lockon的性命与自己对峙。  
他最终忍不住苦笑，因为他被Tieria的认真逗笑了，也因为自己的消极而苦笑，他在战争中无数次想象自己会丧命，那样似乎让他觉得更轻松。但幸运或者不幸得，他最终活下来了。  
神明，真的可以原谅他过去犯下的罪孽吗，无数人在他扣下扳机后死去了，他们带来的改变真的可以赎回他们夺去的生命吗？  
他不知道这个天平到底要如何衡量。

 

“要是说有罪的话，我也是一样的，我也是高达驾驶员。”Tieria把手覆在Lockon的脸上，他们四目相对。  
“但我们有责任去见证我们带来的结果。你已经做了你能够做的一切，你没有死在战场上，那你就更应该活下去。想一想我们的同伴，其他人，他们想活下来却没有，而他们的死却也不是你的责任。” Tieria的神情无比认真，他怕他一松开手，Lockon就会朝那个方向去了。

Lockon叹了一口气，神情变得稍许柔和起来。  
“我明白…抱歉，我一下子钻牛角尖了，让你担心了。”他伸手捉住Tieria的手，“我不会说想死之类的话了，相信我。”Tieria看着他的眼睛，他相信Lockon不是一时敷衍后，内心暂松了一口气，眼眶却遮掩不住地红了，眼眶忍不住发酸。

Lockon有些诧异地看着Tieria从一脸严肃转变成忍着不哭的模样，有些好笑又有点无奈，于是他亲了亲对方的眼角，到脸，到嘴唇……直到最后他们再相拥而眠。

 

搬去旧金山是Lockon的提议，他们咨询了心理医生的建议，除了定时的心理咨询，似乎也只有时间是最好的良药。  
“都柏林这地方老是下雨，到了冬天天也黑得很早，这对心情肯定有影响吧。”餐桌上Lockon对Tieria提议，Tieria有点惊讶Lockon会提出搬家甚至移民的建议。或许回到儿童时期住过的城市确实容易让人回忆起创伤……Tieria没有反对，他在地球上没有家，让他生出归属感的只有Lockon，过去曾有托勒密，但托勒密也已退役，他们的任务也结束了。  
“你去哪，我就也去哪。”Tieria插了一块土豆放进嘴里，直白地说出了一句胜似求婚的台词，只是Tieria没有意识到他的这句话在Lockon的心里荡起了涟漪。他抬头，发现Lockon笑着看着他。  
“怎么了？我嘴上粘东西了吗？”  
“没有，你很好。”Lockon笑着说然后低头喝了一口汤。

 

在正式决定搬去旧金山前，他们也对着地图商量了好几个地方，尼斯，那不勒斯，巴塞罗那，迈阿密，牙买加……可最终还是选了与欧洲大陆隔了半个地球的美国西海岸。  
“去一个很远的地方重新开始。”Lockon这么说，“听说那边的阳光都是金色的，加利福尼亚，几个世纪前人们去那边淘金，那块地方也叫Golden State，听上去热情洋溢。”  
过去Tieria曾因任务到访过那，露出土壤的群山与深色的密林，蓝色的海水和斑斓的房屋，红色的大桥。午后的阳光洒在古典庄重的钟楼顶上，是金色的。

“听上去可行。” Tieria颔首，把左手插进Lockon右边的大衣口袋里，“等手续处理完了就可以走，这边太冷了。”  
Tieria抬起头，刚说的话变成了一股白气，黑色的夜空上挂着一轮弯月，是惨淡的黄色，一点也不像他想象中旧金山的金色。Tieria盯着月亮走了神，如果他现在不在这里，不在Lockon的身边，他就会在几十万千里之外，又黑又冷的地方了。

可他本就出生在那样的环境，本不该奢望什么常人的生活，如果计划令他回到那里，他也绝对不会反对与埋怨，可如果命运让他选择，他选择在地球的某一个角落与这个叫Lockon Stratos的男人一起活着。

“等到了旧金山，我们去领养一只金色寻回犬吧。”他们一边慢慢地往回走，Tieria突然提议。  
“我没有意见，但我以为你不喜欢宠物。”  
“尝试也是重新开始的一部分，我记得是你的提议。”Tieria收回自己的手，在家门口转头看着Lockon，“钥匙。”  
Lockon从大衣口袋里掏出钥匙轻轻放在Tieria手掌上，动作郑重宛如交给对方是一枚订婚戒指。  
Lockon抚着Tieria的背靠向自己，他也微微弯下腰，似乎下一刻他们的额头就要贴在一起。

“重新开始，一起？”

“一起。”


	2. Chapter 2

Lockon和Tieria的新家在一条长长的坡道上，他们可以站在一边，看到马路成四十度的弯曲弧度向下，经过一段平地后再缓缓弯曲向上，就可以看到坡道另外一侧的房屋了。不借助车辆的时候，他们喜欢在周末去过农贸市场后爬坡而上。  
他们都经过严格的军事训练，爬几步阶梯对他们来说不是什么难事，但即使不喘气，当Lockon摸了摸自己的后颈时，发现还是有不小的汗珠。  
“生理反应，应该不是我开始退化了吧。”他自我打趣，Tieria没有流汗，体温确是升高了。  
“如果不坚持锻炼，身体应该也会变成普通人那样的素质，或者更甚……”Tieria开始念叨起来，脑子里大概是过了几千兆的数据，Lockon只好打断他。  
“哪有这么快，才两年。”  
“Lockon，你可以参照我给你的饮食和训练表，我可以帮你贴在冰箱上。”Teiria一脸认真地看着他说，Lockon无奈，这让他想起在天人时Veda每次按时给他的训练表。  
“我会看的，谢谢。”Lockon用钥匙打开了家门，Tieria把纸袋放在厨房的桌子上，转身就拿起便利贴要往上写什么。  
“可是Tieria，为什么你不用注意饮食和训练呢？你不管怎么吃都不会胖……啊不对，你本来就吃得少。”  
“那是因为我……”Tieria想着怎么才能把自己与常人的身理构造不同委婉说出口，却因为Lockon突然的亲吻而没有了下文。

Tieria的后背贴着冰箱，手上是他还没来得及贴上的便利贴，Lockon将一只手撑在冰箱门上，另一只手搭着Tieria的腰。  
Lockon温柔地用唇舌含住了Tieria的，他们轻缓地交换着气息，鼻子凑着面颊，等到他们都需要再呼吸时才分开。

“你太瘦了，需要吃很多。”Lockon用双手掐了掐Tieria的腰，再往上就可以清晰地摸到肋骨。

“你再不去做饭，我们就没饭吃了。”Tieria拍掉Lockon的手，“你不会想要我炸了新房子的厨房吧？”

Lockon露出紧张的神情，赶紧请了Tieria先去客厅。

饭桌上他们又讨论起了工作的问题。他们刚从爱尔兰搬到了旧金山，需要一份长期的工作。他们没有经济上的困难，只是需要一些事情来让他们觉得生活充足，尤其是对Lockon来说。  
而他们的“简历”可以让任何一个雇主或公司对他们趋之若鹜，或者退避三舍。响彻世界的天人前高达驾驶员的经历太过引人注目。

“像皇小姐那样接受媒体的采访再编成回忆录那样，似乎也是一个手段吧。”Tieria想起他们昔日的战术预测员，在与联合政府和媒体间周旋了很久后才答应了接受采访的请求。

“或者像阿雷路亚和玛丽那样周游世界，不过那也不算一个工作……”Tieria一边罗列着其他天人成员的现况，“莱尔他现在，是在做自由摄影师吧？他怎么样？”

战后，Lockon主动联系了十几年未曾联系的弟弟莱尔，得知他现在成为了一名摄影师，还常常与著名的模特有合作。

“莱尔他过得风生水起，你不用担心他。”Lockon笑着摇了摇头。

Tieria可以为任何一种技术公司工作，不管是最先进的计算机和云端对他来说都是易如反掌，可对过去十几年都在扣动扳机的Lockon来说，重新开始没有那么容易。

“我想了想，我可以去当一个教师。”Lockon说道，“但首先我必须先去修学位，我当时高中毕业后……就去替人工作了。”提起自己的往事，Lockon的脸上闪过一丝苦笑，“你觉得呢，Tieria？”

“我觉得不错，但我也没法给你参考意见，我从来没有接受过普通人的教育…Veda告诉了我一切。”提起Veda，Tieria的眼睛闪过一丝光芒，Lockon知道他对Veda的执着，但因为一个巨型计算终端吃醋也太傻了，太没有风度了。

“你想做什么教师？文学，还是理科类？”

“艺术方面的吧，小时候我喜欢画画，后来父母和妹妹都去世了，我也没有继续…虽然有时候会拿笔在纸上涂鸦。”

“你还可以当我的模特，Tieria。”Lockon笑着说，他眼里的Tieria有着当模特的一切天资，端正且轮廓分明的五官，漂亮的眼睛和薄唇，匀称的体格……Tieria不知道对面的Lockon此刻有什么样的遐想，只是Lockon突然将视线从他转到了桌子上的空盘子上。

这几年与Lockon相处的经验让Tieria大约猜到他在想什么，一时他也不禁红了耳朵和面颊。

“我同意当你的模特。”Tieria看见Lockon惊讶的目光，“但是你没有拿到学位的就没有意义，所以…”Tieria在绞尽脑汁不让接下来的话成为说教，Veda教给了他一切可知的宇宙定律，却没有告诉他应该在什么样的情况下说什么样的话最好。

 

“我支持你。”


	3. Chapter 3

在经历了连续一周秋风飒爽的天气后，气温在周末突然上翘了尾巴。穿着长风衣准备出门的Tieria在踏出家门口那一瞬感到了气温与阳光的热量。他回头看着一旁只穿着短袖夹克的Lockon，对方从太阳眼镜后露出一个“我跟你说吧”的眼神，有点无奈又有点小得意。  
“没有查看天气预报是我的失误。”Tieria一边解释一边脱下风衣外套，他里面依旧穿着米灰色的高领线衣，还是有一丝炎热。

“要不回去换一套衣服？”Lockon热心地提议，Tieria却只是摇了摇头，“会赶不上约定的时间，不要紧。”  
“All right，”Lockon说着钻进了车子的驾驶座，Tieria在副驾驶坐下，还在想自己是不是还没有习惯旧金山的天气，这里跟多雨的爱尔兰岛差太多。

“地球的气候真是古怪。”Tieria不满地说，一旁的Lockon却被他的言语逗地发笑。  
“你又不是第一次降落下来，以前任务的地理环境比这里还糟啊。”  
“我知道，只是这应该是我第一次这么长时间在地上……”  
“那么你想回去宇宙吗？我听说他们或许还需要一些帮手在基地。”  
“我不是这个意思。”Tieria显得有些着急，他转头看着Lockon，路前方的信号灯变成了红色，车停稳的时候，Lockon伸出右手轻轻摸了摸Tieria的头发。  
“我知道的，不用担心。”

 

他们在约定时间的五分钟前到了流浪动物庇护所，Tieria是第一次来到这种地方，他与人类之外的动物并没有什么接触。但提出想养一只宠物狗的是他，而是他在搜索了各位网站后得知这里刚收留了一只被原主人抛弃的老年寻回犬。

“我是前日咨询过的，关于那只寻回犬……”Tieria告诉前台的工作人员，对方查了查面前的屏幕，问他。  
“Erde先生？”  
“是的。”Lockon听出这位女士的声音似乎有些迟疑，Tieria或许没有察觉，但对方似乎不知道该称他先生还是女士……对于自己同居人的相貌出众这点，Lockon是感到有一些自豪的。

“你好，我是Lockon，幸会。”Lockon礼貌地上前与她握了握手。

“我们的工作人员在周一傍晚，公路旁发现了这只寻回犬。”工作人员带领着他们来到了走廊的尽头，“我们不知道它具体的年龄，但是你们估计也能看出来，它已经比较年迈了。”  
栏杆对面的寻回犬蜷缩在角落里，即使看到人类的接近也没有警惕地叫唤，只是静静地望着他们。  
“它叫什么名字？”Lockon回头问工作人员。  
“Coco，它的名牌上写着的。”  
Lockon蹲了下来，朝角落的Coco伸出了手。  
“过来吧，Coco。”  
对方动了动耳朵，却没有起身的意思，工作人员说Coco被主人遗弃后似乎还存在一些心理障碍。  
Tieria走近栏杆，他也学着Lockon的样子蹲了下来，直视着Coco，对方也看着他，为了让他们之间接近水平，他选择屈膝坐了下来。Tieria觉得犬类是神奇的生物，即使没有用语言沟通的能力，却似乎能用眼神来读懂彼此。通透，毫无保留。  
“可以过来吗？”  
Lockon惊讶地看着身边Tieria的样子，他将下巴搁在蜷缩着膝盖上，微微笑着对着铁栏杆对面的寻回犬说话。Tieria或许与这间充斥着异味与灰尘的空间格格不入，他虔诚认真的模样让Lockon联想起了神明派来到地上的天使。

诞生于宇宙，为了人类的福祉而被创造的生命体，Tieria的确符合他的联想，可天使完成任务后会回到天上，回到宇宙……

“你们看！Coco它走过来了！”身后年轻的工作人员小声惊呼打断了Lockon的联想，他吃惊地看着Coco迈着步子缓缓地朝他们走来，他走向Tieria，用鼻子闻了闻他凑近的手。

Tieria觉得被嗅气味的体验很奇妙，下一秒Coco伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔Tieria的手，Tieria吓了一跳收回了手，他转头求助地看着Lockon，“你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得它一定很喜欢你。”Lockon轻笑，拉着Tieria的手站了起来。

Lockon很高兴Tieria被这座星球上的生灵所爱，他坚信不疑Tieria也是他们的一员，不论出生在何处，不论带着什么样的意义诞生，他都是地球之子。


	4. Chapter 4

Tieria并不喜欢在星期六的早上出门，他更喜欢在Lockon没有起来之前分享他的体温，或者趁对方还未醒来的时候凑近靠在他的颈窝与胸膛之间。  
清晨的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙洒在地板上，Tieria觉得自己或许会在温暖与平稳的呼吸声中再次进入睡眠，Tieria从未有过这样安稳的体验，自他来到这个世界就忙于训练与备战，好在他的身体构造对睡眠并不强求。  
Tieria没有预想到有一天他也会享受回笼觉，虽然感到有一丝罪恶感，但他还是没有睁开眼睛的意思。  
然而马上他睡回笼觉的计划被打乱了，Lockon的搭档——哈罗突然在这个时候起了闹钟的功能，一边播放着刺耳的铃声一边蹦蹦跳跳地跳到了他们身上。

“早上好！早上好！”  
Tieria一把抓住了哈罗想让它停下，Lockon却显然被吵醒了，他睁开眼看到有些恼怒的Tieria和他手中的哈罗。  
“早上好，Lockon。早上好。”哈罗拍了拍它的耳朵，Lockon从Tieria的手中接过圆形的终端，“抱歉，昨天跟哈罗说要它叫醒我的，把你吵醒了？”  
“没有，正好我也想起来了。”Tieria说着从床上下来穿好了鞋，“你今天早上有安排吗？”  
“对，Tieria，我们去美术馆吧。”Lockon放下哈罗说道。

 

这个星期六是现代美术馆的临时展览的最后一天，美术馆没有他们想象的拥挤，反而显得有些空旷。美术馆展出的是20世纪的油画作品，Tieria对过去的油画作品没什么了解，听说过的也只是常人都了解的毕加索或者梵高，所以当他看到一幅只由条纹状图形和简单重复色彩的油画作品时，还是忍不住问了身边的Lockon。  
“这个能被称作为艺术吗？”  
Lockon听到Tieria一本正经的质问忍不住笑了，的确，他们眼前的Agnes Martin的作品单调地让人耳目一新却也让人质疑，但若是仔细看却也能发现特殊之处。  
“你看她的笔触上色……精准地就像是用机器画出来的一样，完全相信不出是出自人的手呢。”  
随着Lockon的描述，Tieria也注意到了不同颜色之间的衔接，居然没有一丝混合反而是平整利落之感，一定是画家站在画布面前一丝不苟甚至除了手指的缓缓移动都没有其他的身体动作吧。  
“感觉我一定做不到，眼睛会疲劳吧。”Lockon也上前细细看了画家的笔触。  
“的确很厉害。”Tieria后退一步好从更远的地方观察这幅画作，“很整齐的感觉。”  
“感觉会像是你喜欢的作品。”Lockon笑着说，Tieria却不知道他是在指什么，刚想问却被Lockon拉着去了另一个展厅。

他们来到的展厅比其他地方都多了不少人气，有些人长久停驻在一幅画面前，他们只好穿过人群走到能看到油画全貌的地方。

“这幅画……我有印象。”在他们面前是一位裸身坐在床边的少女，正以困惑不安的神情直视着他们。  
“是叫 《青春期》*的那副画吧，Edvard Munch的名作，就是菲利普迪克小说里那个人类警察最后买给女机器人的那副缩小画的原作*……”  
“你看过那本小说？”Lockon有些惊讶，他不知道Tieria居然会知道四个多世纪前的科幻小说，莫非是Veda？这么一想的确不奇怪。  
“以前为了多了解那个时代的历史背景查的，也是通过Veda。” Tieria看着Lockon一副果然的神情，“但很多事情我也是查询之后才知道，并不是所有事情都存储在我大脑里的，我不是电脑。”  
“我知道你不是，Tieria也是人啊。”Lockon牵过Tieria的右手，“你看，那么柔软。”  
Tieria的体温比常人低，却依旧有人的温度，Lockon注意到Tieria的耳垂微微发红，“我们去看下一幅。”他简短地说。

他们看到了Munch画笔下呐喊扭曲的人形，严肃画家的自画像，病床前的临终，让他们驻留最久的却是一副名叫《星空》*，Tieria喜欢这幅画的色彩，蓝色与绿色，有一点点的粉红色，有其他作品所没有的一种宁静平和感。  
他转头去看Lockon，发现他静静地看着那幅画，像是被它所描述的平静感吸引，他微笑起来，祖母绿的眼睛里流淌的温暖，Tieria怔怔地看着他的侧脸，直到Lockon注意到他的视线。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，就在想你怎么对着一幅画傻笑。”Tieria转过头，想着这时还是不要太坦率比较好。  
“我在傻笑？”Lockon不可置信地摸着自己的脸，“我只是觉得这幅画很好……让人心情平静。”他又转头去看那幅画，视线好像落在了画里的远处亮着灯光的城镇。“你认为呢？”  
Tieria没有立刻回答，他察觉到似乎与其他作品带来的焦虑不同，这幅画或许有一种治愈的力量。这里面的原理他也说不清，Tieria重新把目光落在了画里世界的头顶上的星空。过去人类对于星空的想象过于浪漫，他们一定完全不会想象到宇宙真空漆黑的模样。  
Tieria这么想，却没有嘲讽他们不现实的意思，人类总是在不断进步的……如果他们真心希望的话。像是现在回过头看过去的油画，Tieria感受到了其中的趣味，他本有些不情愿和Lockon来美术馆，而现在，他庆幸自己来了，也庆幸Lockon也与他一同来了。

“我们可以买一副复制印刷品回去。”良久，Tieria才说，“可以挂在卧室的墙上，这样你可以每天看到它。”  
“是可以这么做……”Lockon最后再看了一眼那副星空，“那么就这么做吧，对了，你饿不饿？想吃点什么再回去吗？”

他们在楼下的商店买了复制画，Lockon突然想起来码头边有家好评的海鲜餐厅，“听说那边的蛤蜊浓汤特别好。”

“那我们去吧。”  
“目标：渔人码头的蛤蜊浓汤。”Lockon换上了一副执行任务时的认真语气，这让Tieria有些怀念，却一丝都不想让他回到过去。  
现代主义的油画也好，蛤蜊浓汤也好，都是Lockon教给他，无法用数据体现的、他的现实。  
秋天悄悄降临了这座沿海城市，偶尔吹来的海风充满凉意，Tieria往Lockon身边站了站，对方伸过手，握住了Tieria放在上衣口袋的手。

 

*Edvard Munch, Puberty，1895   
*Phillip K. Dick, Do Androids Dream of Electronic Sheep? 1968 指《机器人会梦见电子羊吗？》里Deckard追捕机器人歌剧歌手Luba时，Luba正在盯着Puberty这幅画  
* Edvard Munch, Starry Night, 1922–24


	5. Chapter 5

“那么我出发了，不要忘记给带Coco散步。”Tieria弯下腰拿起一边的行李包，最后又认真嘱咐了一遍Lockon在他不在的期间需要做的事情，Lockon都忘了这是Tieria第几次说不要忘了带自家的狗散步，看来有了宠物以后人的地位会变低是真的。

“好了我知道了，你就放心吧。”Lockon一边答应一边凑近了Tieria，“你也不要忘了临别的吻啊。”话刚落下Tieria便涨红了耳朵，“现在是公共场合。”

“所以？”Lockon挑了挑眉，Tieria内心败下阵来，踮起脚尖在Lockon的唇上轻轻擦过。

“一路顺风。”Lockon说，随后他看着Tieria走进了轨道电梯， 厚重的隔离门关上了，Tieria朝他挥了挥手。

 

三天前，Tieria收到了来自联邦的支援请求，内容是与Veda的调节有关。战争结束之后，Veda所在的资源卫星已交给联邦政府托管，虽然天人仍有大部分的监管权限，但这部分权限正慢慢移交给联邦。

“希望你代表天人去一趟Veda，”屏幕对面的皇 诺列加看上去有一丝疲惫，“虽然这个时候拜托你去很抱歉……你们明明才安顿下来吧。”

“我没有问题，Veda需要我的话我随时都可以去。”Tieria看着一边的Lockon，“正好Lockon也可以看家。”

“Tieria这么说的话我也只能赞同。”Lockon接过Tieria手中的通讯器，“但是皇小姐，我希望你不要让Tieria卷入任何麻烦或者危险之中……我希望你理解。”

“我明白，Lockon，我也希望这是最后一次拜托Tieria参与到这种事情上来……毕竟我们的任务都已经结束了。”皇在那边微微叹了口气但立即换上了俏皮的语气，“放心吧，我不会占用你的Tieria太多时间的。”

Lockon对她的打趣不置可否，Tieria已经到厨房了没有听到皇的最后一句话。

“其他人怎么样？刹那和阿雷路亚呢？”Lockon问他们的老战术情报员。

“老样子，不如什么时候我们大家再聚一次吧？”皇似乎提高了兴致，举起手边的红酒抿了一口。

“那希望到时候不会是迫不得已。”Lockon苦笑，Tieria已经在卧室收拾起了行李，“我得挂了，日后再联系。”

Lockon到卧室时，Tieria已经在把他的第二件衬衫放进行李包里，他抬头看见Lockon走进来，刚想说什么，却被他搂住了肩膀倒在了床上。

185的男人的压迫感严严实实，却没有让人觉得透不过气，Lockon伸出手抚摸过Tieria的脑勺，动作依旧是那么温柔。

“你会去宇宙几天？”Lockon的声音闷在他的耳边，有点酥痒，Tieria伸出手回抱了他。

“不知道，根据情况而定吧……但我会尽早回来的。”

“你保证？”Lockon直视着他问，祖母绿的眼睛透彻极了。

“我保证。”Tieria一字一句地说，随后Lockon摘掉了他的平光眼镜，Lockon的吻落下来，让Tieria一点一点沉醉其中。

“等、等一下……”

“怎么了？你不会这个时候叫停吧？”Lockon摸不着头脑，直到他顺着Tieria的目光看去，才发现他们家的宠物犬Coco正蹲在卧室的门口看着他们。

……

此时Lockon非常后悔他忘了关门。

“你们看新闻了吗？据说Union领土旧金山发生了一件爆炸案，据说跟天人有关……”

“那个天人？可天人不是已经跟联邦政府合作了吗？”

“所以可能天人是被牵连的一方啊，现在还不清楚。”

Tieria是偶尔间听到食堂里工作人员的闲聊的，他不是会过分在意他人对话内容的人，可他太过在意那几个名词了，旧金山和天人。

这么说来……他两天没有收到Lockon的联络了，前几天他每天会收到Lockon发来的讯息问他的进展，还会时不时发来Coco玩耍的照片。

或许Lockon只是最近比较忙吧，Tieria没人把这件事放在心上，潜心忙于Veda的事务，但仍旧有点心神不安，于是他通过与Veda的连接准备调查这件事。

 

（或许还是调查一下比较好……）

Veda跳过了各家媒体的报道，直接带他进入了最有价值的警局内部文件。

“这、怎么会？！”

受害人的名字是尼尔狄兰迪。

 

震惊中的Tieria甚至没有听见他的通讯器，是皇，她是不是也刚知道了这个消息来通知他的呢。

 

怎么会？为什么会发生这样的事情？

为什么偏偏是他？

不行……我必须马上回到地球上去，现在马上……

Tieria的身体不停颤抖，自从Lockon为了保护他受伤之后，他很久没有感受到如此的痛苦了。他的思绪也因为过于混乱，以致于与Veda的连接造成了紊乱，他完全没有注意到尼尔已被送入市医院正在接受密集治疗的情报。

 

十个小时前，UNION领土，美国旧金山。

 

“好好呆在这别动哦。”Lockon带Coco散步回来时，发现情况与往常不太相同。他前阻击手时的反侦察能力让他感到自己被跟踪了。而这个人可能已经先于他们潜伏在了家中。

最坏的结果，可能是这个住处已经被盯了好几天了。

（还好Tieria不在……吗。）Lockon有点欣慰，因为这样他不会把Tieria卷入危险中来，不管想要对他不怀好意的是谁，Lockon都认为都是冲着他自己来的，精确地一点说，是冲着尼尔狄兰迪来的，估计是以前的仇家吧。Lockon有点佩服他们的毅力，但此时已经不是可以悠哉感叹的时候。

 

家里的枪械都被锁在了保险柜里，Lockon不可能冒险去取枪械，但是他还有一招——

他蹲下身从Coco的背心口袋里掏出了小口径的左轮手枪，而下一刻他的宠物犬狂躁地叫起来，Lockon发现五米外一个人正准备对自己扣动扳机。

 

多年的实战经验让Lockon的神经反射快于他的思考，他扣动了扳机直接射中了对方的心脏。

“什……”

对方没有就那样简单地倒地，而是一瞬间燃起了鲜艳的火光与声波，Lockon被掀倒在地，他还能依稀分辨出狗的叫声与警报声，而随后他便失去了意识。

 

 

“你好，请问尼尔迪兰狄的病房是几号？”一个青年人风尘仆仆地走向了前台，接待的护士停下手中工作抬起头，青年手臂上还挂着风衣外套，他显然还喘着气，很可能是跑过来的。  
“请问你是迪兰狄先生的亲属吗？”护士打量了一下Tieria的样子，显然有些不敢确定，眼前美丽的中性青年与入院中的男子相貌上并不相近。  
“是的，我们生活在一起。”Tieria对医院的程序感到一丝不耐烦，从他接到消息后他赶上了最早一班回地表的轨道电梯，过去的十几小时里他不停地变换交通工具，他甚至还认真地设想，如果他还是高达的驾驶员他一定能争分夺秒地回到Lockon身边。

“好的，这边请你登记一下名字。”  
Tieria快速签下自己的名字后就去了护士告诉他的病房，若不是在医院，他几乎都要跑起来。医院的走廊充斥着刺鼻的消毒水味，这味道拽紧了他的神经，让他反胃。他庆幸自己过去十几个小时内什么都没有吃，现在也只能努力忍住想干呕的反应。  
Tieria来到了那个写着尼尔迪兰狄名字的房门前，他与房门一步之遥，却突然觉得迈不动自己的双脚。

或许是他还没有适应地表上的重力，他总是不习惯重力。

他站在门前，脑内不止地回闪过遭受了炮击的Dynames和右眼负伤的Lockon，就如同他在轨道电梯上时经历的一样。恶心的感觉又回来了，空气中似乎弥漫着烧焦的金属味。

Tieria做了一个深呼吸，他正准备敲门的时候，房门却自动打开了，开门的是一个高大的男子，棕色的卷发随意地扎在后脑，Tieria见到他吃了一惊，而对方似乎对见到Tieria也感到了诧异。  
“你是……”  
一瞬间Tieria以为Lockon已经痊愈可以下床走动，可他马上意识到他认错人了，Lockon并不会询问他是谁，除非这次他撞到了脑袋。

“Tieria Erde，Lockon在里面吗？”Tieria镇定地说道，男子回头看了一下室内，“Tieria来看望你了，大哥。”他再转过头，脸上有一丝笑意，随后侧身让他进了房间。  
在Tieria离开地球去veda的80个小时，他得知Lockon受袭击住院消息的十五个小时后，Tieria终于再次见到了Lockon，他的伤势没自己想象的那么严重，虽然皇小姐已经提前安抚他Lockon的伤势并不严重，不亲自见到Lockon他还是难以放心。

“哟，你回来了啊。”Lockon用他没伤到的手打招呼，他的右脚与右手打了石膏与绷带，Tieria走近他却不知道说什么，他的脸色惨白好像缠在Lockon额头上的白色纱布。  
“医生说是轻微脑震荡，修养一阵就没事了，还有就是骨折，等痊愈可能要几个月吧，期间可能要麻烦你了，Tieria。”Lockon温和地解释，一点没有痛苦难过的神色，可Tieria也知道身体的伤痛是如何折磨人的。

“Lockon…”他不知道该说什么，只能从干涩的喉咙里挤出几个音节。

“别露出这幅表情，我没事。”Lockon苦笑地伸出了手示意让他坐在自己的床沿边。  
“这是我的双胞胎弟弟，莱尔。”Lockon向Tieria介绍，“他听说我受伤后特地从爱尔兰赶来的。”

“看你还这么精神，我都后悔特地飞过来了，”莱尔刻意地叹了口气，脸上却是轻松的神态，“你得帮我报销机票啊，大哥。”  
“探望至亲不是理所应当的吗，机票没得报销，之后请你吃饭可以了吧？”Lockon转头看向Tieria，“到时候你也一起来吧，Tieria。”  
Tieria的视线仍胶着在Lockon的脸上，他甚至忘记站起来和莱尔握手，他听Lockon提起过莱尔，却是第一次见到他。

“那我先回去休息了，旧金山和都柏林的时差太可怕了，”莱尔打了个哈欠，趁Tieria背对着他朝Lockon挤了挤眼睛，Lockon知道他这个弟弟懂得察言观色。  
“那之后再联系。”

 

门轻轻合上了，一时间病房里只剩下他们两人。

最先打破沉默的是Lockon。

“莱尔听说我受伤的消息飞过来看望我的，你是第一次见到他吧。不过我也向他提到过你，我还想找什么机会让你们见一下，没想到是在这种情形下。不过等我出院了我们还可以有机会……”  
Tieria对他的提议似乎不抱兴趣，他盯着Lockon身上白色的绷带，伸出手轻轻搭了上去。  
“疼吗？”他抬起头看着Lockon，Lockon看出了他的担忧，也看出了他的自责，虽然他不知道这份自责从何而来，但也能猜到大概。  
“现在不疼了。”Lockon伸出手轻轻搭在Tieria的脸颊边，“不用担心，我没事的。”

Tieria觉得眼睛酸涩，他知道这是人类流泪的前兆，他以前从未发现自己如此容易流泪。

“为什么我一离开，你就变成这样……”Tieria垂下头，“我还以为我会失去你，上一次也差一点……”他的声音止不住地颤抖，Lockon把他拉近了一点，直到他靠在自己的怀里。  
“你看，我不是现在好好的吗。”

他总是后怕，责备自己曾经因为只关注veda而使Lockon负伤。自那以后，他决心了自己要保护他。

当Tieria怀念的温柔的声音在他耳边响起时，他最终还是止不住泪如雨下。他的心脏像一个无底的盒子，里面涌升着曾经的悲伤与恐惧，自责和喜悦的情感。他从未有过这样患得患失的感觉，这或许就是人类的情感吧。

Lockon轻轻拍着Tieria的后背，他从未见过这样哭泣不止的Tieria，虽然早就知道他是个爱逞强但脆弱的家伙，Tieria却没有在Lockon面前这样宣泄自己。

“Tieria，别再哭了……再这样下去我得去换衣服了……”Lockon说，闻言Tieria立马抬起头来，意识到自己的眼泪把Lockon的上衣胸口都打湿了。  
“抱、抱歉…”Tieria接过Lockon递过来的纸巾盒，“是我的失态。”  
“总感觉很久没听见你这么说了。”Lockon像想到什么似得露出一副怀念的神情，他发现Tieria哭得鼻尖都红了，连着眼圈也是。Lockon不知道他是怀着什么样的心情从四十万公里之外的宇宙空间来到他的病榻前的，Tieria不是一个乐观者。  
“抱歉，Tieria。”  
“你为什么要道歉？”  
“我这么失态，明明是前天人成员，却还是这么轻易地中招了，我对我的不专业性道歉。”Tieria不知道Lockon是认真的还是在捉弄他，Lockon一脸严肃地等他的反应。

“你不打算原谅我吗？”Lockon叹了口气，遗憾般地转头避开了Tieria的视线。  
“你根本没有必要道歉啊！又不是你的错！”Tieria着急地想向Lockon解释，他凑近了对方，却发现对方其实是在偷偷憋笑，Tieria马上知道自己被耍了，恼怒地想起身示威，却被Lockon用拥抱和落在唇上的吻挽留住了。

“欢迎回到地球。”重逢的一吻结束，Lockon拨开遮挡住Tieria眼睛的发丝，补充道。

“重力的感觉还是这么糟。”Tieria抱怨，把头埋进Lockon的颈窝。

“但是有你的感觉不坏。”


	6. Chapter 6

享誉阳光之城的这个城市突然在冬天的尾声接连下了几日的阵雨。  
Tieria没有随身带伞的习惯，他站在屋檐下盯着猛烈的雨水不止地击打着地面，溅起的水花有着鼓点的节奏。或许是在这座太平洋的海岸城市呆得久了，他渐渐失去了在都柏林时的危机感，那种随时会带一把伞的危机感。

Tieria心想他大概是等不到雨停了，躲雨的地方离家只有几个街区，他可以跑回家，或者就这样走回去，天气预报说这是阵雨，说不定半路雨就会停了。

 

在冲进大雨中的前一刻，Tieria是这么思考的。

 

“我说你啊，下雨了就打车回来啊，为什么要在雨里走啊？”Lockon用毛巾试图擦干Tieria湿透的头发，即使Tieria要求他可以自己擦，Lockon也没有停下，更没有停下训斥Tieria鲁莽行为的意思。

“要是生病了怎么办，现在可还是冬天啊！”

“我不会这么容易生病的，原始变革体的体质跟普通人类不同……”Tieria刚要辩解就止不住打了个喷嚏，“再说了，就算是普通人感冒也不是什么严重的疾病……”

“我怎么觉得一点都没有说服力。”Lockon挑了挑眉，“你先去冲个澡吧，然后好好休息。”  
“别把我当小孩子对待。”Tieria说，Lockon的表情凝固了。

“我先去洗澡。”Tieria转身走向了浴室，逃离了令他感到不适的气氛。

 

热水洒在受寒的皮肤上，身体的惬意让Tieria不禁回顾刚才在客厅发生的一幕。他和Lockon之间有了不愉快，这算是吵架吗？Tieria摇摇头，刚才发生的都源于一些无聊的小事，担心自己的Lockon是好意的，可他也不希望被过分保护，为什么？

他可以摆出许多事实根据来证明Lockon的担忧是不必要的，他不同于人类的生理构造，长于普通人的寿命，事实是他会活得比Lockon更久，甚至如果他愿意，他可以保存自己的意识，他可以永存。

可Lockon不会乐意听到这些，Tieria不想露骨地指出他和Lockon之间的区别，可他既已选择了离开宇宙，就是想以人类的身份生活着。

Tieria关掉了龙头，他仔细擦干了身体和吹干了头发，回到客厅的时候，他看见Lockon在台灯下阅读一本书。

“洗好了？”  
“嗯。”

“怎么了？”

Tieria盯着他，却不说话。

“刚才，抱歉。”

Lockon楞了一下，随后像往常一样笑了。

“Tieria没什么错啊，可能是我过保护了吧……”Lockon将那本书放回茶几上，“小时候，莱尔也生过同样的气，跟你一样，说什么‘明明出生时间只差了几分钟，我却老是摆出一副年长很多的态度，有什么好神气的’”。Lockon露出怀念得神情，“大概是我习惯了吧，从小到大，不过后来几乎就没有机会了。”

Tieria知道Lockon想起了他失去的家人，他走过去坐到比邻的沙发上，伸出手握住了Lockon的手。

Lockon翻手用力回握住了Tieria纤长的手指。

窗外的阵雨渐渐变小了，一缕阳光透过乌云照亮了地面。今晚可以看到皎洁的月亮吗？他们不知道，或许雨还会下。

 

此时此刻，Lockon怀着一个自私的想法，千万不要让Tieria先于他一步离开。他或许已经不相信神明了，可他还是忍不住向上天祈祷。

此时此刻，Tieria感受着从手上传来的男人的温度和不安，感谢着他的造物主让他诞生于世，给了他与常人一样的五感，四肢与心。

 

\-----

 

Tieria怀疑他天生不擅喝酒，他似乎更是有喝酒后脸会泛红的基因特质——Tieria觉得很不甘心，这样也算是高达Meister吗，他对着空气发呆，像是在赌气。

“Tieria，你没事吧？”率先发现Tieria异常的是阿雷路亚，他在平静的人格下一向细心，玛丽也顺着阿雷路亚的话去看Tieria，发现他呆呆地举着手中的高脚杯，里面的玫瑰酒已经快要见底。

“Tieria，你脸色看上去不太好……要不要我去找Lockon来？”

Tieria反应过来，对着一脸关切的友人们微微摇了摇头，“我没事……”

 

这是战争结束，他们离开天人后的第一次聚会，等所有人都聚齐在地球的美洲西海岸实属不易，Tieria和Lockon花了一个多月的时间商量与安排，才有了今日的派对。皇小姐带了好几瓶酒来拜访，红葡萄酒，白葡萄酒，玫瑰酒，连威士忌和伏特加都捎上了。

“带这么多我们哪喝的完啊？”Lockon看到这些酒瓶的数量不禁苦笑，皇小姐却很乐观，“没事喝不完的话留下等你和Tieria两个人慢慢喝！”

派对进行到下半场，酒量不错的人聚在一起热烈地谈及彼此的生活，酒量不好的，或者不喜热闹的另辟蹊径转移到了客厅的沙发上。Tieria蜷缩在沙发的一角，手上还举着不知道是第几杯的酒。

“Lockon不说，我倒很惊讶刹那他居然还这么能聊。”阿雷路亚回头看着厨房里被众人围着的刹那，“不过他本身就不喝酒，估计还有精力吧。”

厨房又传来新一轮的祝酒词，Tieria觉得他有些犯困了，他试图站起来把酒杯放回水槽里，却走了几步发现有些天旋地转。

“Tieria !” Lockon及时扶住了Tieria的肩膀，他本来只是打算来客厅看看Tieria的情况，没想到来得正好。

 

“你怎么样，觉得困吗？”Lockon将Tieria扶回沙发，Tieria摇了摇头但又马上点了点头。

“要不要我送你回房间？”Lockon在他耳边轻声地问，Tieria又摇了摇头。

“难得大家都在，我不能……”他越说声音越小，眼皮也忍不住打颤，看上去是到了极限。

“睡着了……”Lockon有点无奈，他回头去看阿雷路亚，对方也无奈地笑了笑。

“Tieria估计是不想离开这种难得的聚会一个人待着吧。”

 

毕竟对下一次相聚会是何年何月，他们都没有把握。

 

意识朦胧之中，Tieria感受到了身上传来的毛茸茸的温暖触感，那或许是Lockon在帮他盖上毛毯吧，他猜测。

 

 

“Tieria，醒醒，该回房间去了。”Tieria从自家的沙发上醒来时，房子里只剩下他和Lockon两人了，玄关处凌乱的鞋子不见了，酒杯与餐具被收在了水槽里，他们空旷的住处再次变得静悄悄的，大家都回去了。

“现在几点了？”Tieria揉了揉眼睛，觉得还是有些头晕。

“凌晨两点了，这么晚了，回房间好好休息吧。”

“嗯……”Tieria是打算站起来的，却不知怎么得把手臂搭在了Lockon的肩上环住了他的脖子。

“喂喂、再怎么说让我抱一个身高178的人上楼也是不太可能啊……”Lockon还没有说完，Tieria却用嘴堵上了他的唇，他的前胸紧紧贴上了Lockon的，环抱他脖颈的力气也没有放松的意思。

“喂，Tieria，你没有醉吧？”虽然感到高兴，但Lockon还是想确定这么做不是违背Tieria的意愿，他不能乘人之危，虽然现在微醺的Tieria在他看来让人怜爱至极。

“没有…已经清醒很多了。”Tieria拨开贴在脸颊上的发丝，面颊依旧有些泛红，但那估计不是因为酒精——“我想跟你连接，Lockon，所以在这里……”

 

空旷的宅邸里传来压低的喘息声，和时不时急促的呻吟，衣服和毯子一齐被扔在了暗红色的土耳其地毯上，汗水随着Lockon腰肢的律动从发梢滴落在Tieria的脸上和锁骨间。

“放松，Tieria…”Lockon俯身去亲吻Tieria，从额头一路到嘴唇，Tieria伸出手扶住Lockon的后脑试图让他再靠自己近一些，加深了这个吻。

“怎么感觉你今天比平时都要主动……果然是因为酒精的关系吗？”

“你话好多……”Tieria的羞耻心想让他不要再说话了，可他又喜欢Lockon的嗓音，尤其是他落在自己耳边的轻声碎语，既危险又深情。

“好好，那我不说了，我会用行动来…、”适才温柔缓慢的突然加快了频率与力道，Tieria在来不及捂住嘴之前就忍不住叫了出来，而马上接二连三的愈加猛烈的抽送与顶撞更是让他无力去反应，他全身的每一个细胞似乎都在感觉着他们连接的地方，难易忽略的酸胀和他内部顶端的快感都在宣泄此刻他们确实都活着。

肌肤对着肌肤，肉体对着肉体，人对着人，还有彼此的灵魂。

 

潮水褪去之后他们都精疲力尽，他们只能紧紧贴着才不会让其中一个人从沙发的边缘掉下去，Lockon伸手捋开Tieria被汗水沾湿的额发。

“怎么样，跟Veda链接的感觉比，是不是有一些不一样？”Lockon好心情地问，不出意外地看到Tieria皱了皱眉，似乎他刚刚问了一个十分荒诞的问题。

 

“跟Veda的意识交流就好比终端间的信息流交换……”  
“打住打住，我不是真的想听你解释这些。”Lockon有点后悔自己提出了这个问题，他往沙发背又挤了挤，伸出手臂搂了搂Tieria。

Tieria看着近在咫尺的Lockon的面庞，他大概猜到那双蓝色的眼睛在期待着什么。

明明Lockon他心里早就知道自己的答案，却要求他说出来，此时没法用脑量子波真是不便。

“……感觉很好。”Tieria小声说。

“那就再…”

“人的温度，感觉很好。”他们肌肤相贴着，Lockon的心跳声隔着他的右胸腔传来，强健有力。

 

“Tieria……”  
“有活着的感觉。”Tieria说，他把用来拥抱Lockon的力度，稍稍加大了一些。


	7. Chapter 7

送走了晴雨不定的四月，五月驻进了这座太平洋海岸的城市。虽然天气并没有预想中的那样热情洋溢，还是有不少厌烦了萧索冬天的人纷纷踏出家门迎接春色，Lockon和Tieria也不例外。

他们在早餐时讨论接下来的安排，Lockon一边均匀地把果酱涂在吐司上，一边提到了金门公园，说正好可以带Coco散步，听到的自己的名字，正在埋头吃早饭的金毛犬敏捷地竖起了耳朵抬起了脑袋。

“公园吗…会不会拥挤？”Tieria漫不经心地晃着他手里的咖啡，Lockon知道他不喜欢人多的地方，“那海边怎么样？”

“海边啊……”刚提到海的瞬间，Tieria怀念起了带有一丝咸味的海风的味道和海鸥展翅的画面，旧金山在过去曾是繁忙的港口，摆渡船搭载着人们在陆地之间穿梭，渔人们把刚刚捕捞的海鲜运送到就近的集市，来尝鲜的当地人与游客在码头流连忘返。

 

“那就去海边吧。”Tieria放下手中的咖啡杯，决定了他们下午的去处。

 

旧金山的海边不适游泳，虽然近世纪全球的气温有所提升，纬度较高海域仍是偏冷的，即使在夏天也毫无例外。

“哇，风好冷。”Lockon被迎面吹来的海风冷得缩起了脖子，他只简单地套了件夹克，一旁的Coco对此完全不受影响似得，它自在地看着码头上滑行的海鸥，显得十分好奇。

“唉，要是我也像你一样毛绒绒地就不会冷了。”

“真拿你没有办法，”Tieria叫住了Lockon，“你转过来一下。”

“嗯？”Lockon顺从地转过了身，Tieria伸出手把他的夹克扣上再一下拉到了顶端，为了完全契合花费了一些时间，这一瞬让Tieria有些急躁。

Lockon一边享受着Tieria帮他拉拉链的画面一边想象了一下如果让Tieria织围巾会是什么样的场景。

“好了 。”  
“谢谢，感觉好多了。”虽然脖子的部分还是没有衣物遮盖，Lockon还是觉得温暖多了。

或许是因为春天的关系，码头上的人比往日都多了一些，有商贩在路边卖能吹出气泡的药水，看到这个，Lockon突然觉得倍感怀念，也有一些伤感。

“Lockon，我们去那边的集市吧。”一瞬的走神被Tieria的声音拉回了现实，他的手指着不远处青色的旧海关钟楼，举着各色冰激凌与其他点心的人们从那陆续走出，也有不少露出歆羡表情的人匆匆走进去，皆是笑语与食物的香气。

“正好快到中午了，我们可以去吃点什么。”Tieria见Lockon纹丝不动，又提议道，Coco似乎对食物也很感兴趣，但马上接到了Tieria严厉的提醒。

“没想到你这么快就饿了？还不到十二点吧。”Lockon笑着说，似乎意在Tieria的“贪吃”，对方不以为然，从Lockon手中接过Coco的牵绳率先迈开了脚步。Lockon只好追上去，一边牵住了Tieria的另一只手。

“人很多，小心走散。”Lockon说。

 

结果人比预想地确实是要多，他们在经过的第一家店买了咖啡味与伯爵红茶味的冰激凌，然后他们走进了一家综合式的农贸超市，不知道Tieria是发现了什么，他把Coco交给Lockon之后就突然不知踪影了。  
希望不是看上了什么稀奇古怪的产品，Lockon暗自想，一时看不到Tieria的踪影，Lockon只好在原地等着，其中引来了不少人的侧目，大多数都友善地接近与Coco打招呼，又问了问他宠物的名字性别和年龄，这之中或许也有对Lockon本身感兴趣的，但都被Lockon轻飘飘地一笔带过。

Coco先发现了Tieria，Lockon顺着它的视线看到了站在蜂蜜铺子前的Tieria，借机摆脱了。

等他来到Tieria的身边，刚想抱怨一声怎么不说一声就跑掉了，Tieria就抢先把手里的蜂蜜给他看。  
“我觉得这个味道很特别，你尝尝看。”Tieria问店员又要了一个试吃的小勺子，Lockon只好礼貌地接过来，训话要放到后面再说。  
“放到红茶和咖啡里都同样适合。”

结果他们买了那罐蜂蜜，还顺便发现了美味的可乐饼和蔬菜咖喱。

“对了，刚刚我一个人的时候，有人给了我这个。”回程的路上Tieria从风衣口袋里掏出了一张卡片，“现在还有人制作这种东西，真少见。”  
Lockon接过来一看，发现上面写着个人的名字与电话，看那潦草的字迹估计是情急之下写的吧，虽然Tieria可能猜不到这是什么，但Lockon不然，他马上就明白了。

“这个……是谁给你的？”  
“不认识的男人，突然走到我面前就跟我搭话了，然后把这个给了我，我以为是什么店铺的宣传就先留着了，不是吗？”  
“不是，只是恶作剧，下次你可以直接把这种东西扔掉。”Lockon心平气和地解释，却毫不留情地把纸片揉成一团扔进了路边的垃圾桶，仅仅一会儿他不在的时间Tieria就被可疑的人搭讪了，Lockon感到自己的无力，起码下次应该让Coco跟着。  
Tieria对Lockon内心的波澜毫无察觉，只是期待着回家享用刚买的蜂蜜，他不由自主地往Lockon身边靠了靠，Lockon会意地伸出手臂揽住了他。

“走回去？”  
“走回去。你最近没完成指标吧？”  
“…好。”


	8. 人間らしく

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提耶利亚会驾驶高达，但不会骑自行车，他认为这是个问题。

 

提耶利亚觉得自己的左脚使不出力量来，他的面前是个缓缓上升的缓坡，他的右脚刚离开地面，还没够到踏板就失去了平衡，在他做好了与土与石子猛烈撞击的心理准备的那一霎，发现自己被接住了。

 

“没事吧？”洛克昂及时地在一边抓住了提耶利亚的肩膀扶住了他，“要不今天就到此为止吧，你看，你的衣服都脏了。”

提耶利亚在洛克昂的帮助下重新站起身，他的那辆可怜的古董式的自行车倒在地上，而他自己的牛仔裤上已经全是泥土和灰尘。

不行，再试一次。提耶利亚心里很不甘心，也想这么坚持，可洛克昂的样子看上去已经有些疲倦了，他已经陪了自己一天。提耶利亚从地上扶起自行车，“那就结束吧。”

 

他们动作利索地把自行车固定在了吉普车的架子上，在夏日的太阳完全落入地平下之前踏上了回程。

 

三天前，提耶利亚突然提起想学习自行车。

“为什么？”洛克昂的疑惑合情合理，提耶利亚的行为向来符合逻辑，可这次却完全没有前言后语作为补充材料。

“我只是对这种过去的交通工具感到好奇而已。”提耶利亚说得一板一眼，洛克昂却有些想笑，“现在骑自行车的人也不少啊。”

“那也是因为汽油燃料已经逐渐被淘汰的原因。”提耶利亚说着感到了自己的语病，他顿了顿，“我认为自行车是现代出行必不可少的工具。”

 

想到一年前他们还是赫赫有名的高达的驾驶员，现在说出来或许都让洛克昂感到一种不现实感。

 

“我认识的修车行里或许有卖自行车，明天我们去看看好吗？”  
“好的。”提耶利亚显得心情愉快，他没有告诉洛克昂他对自行车感到新奇一半也来源于洛克昂对古董跑车的热衷。

 

“为什么自行车没有安装驾驶的程序？”回程的路上提耶利亚故意抛出这个刁钻的问题，洛克昂知道提耶利亚是在抱怨，却还是顺着他的话说，“要不你向Veda申请一下？”

“Veda才没有资源浪费在这事上。”

洛克昂瞥了一眼坐在副驾驶上的提耶利亚，他似乎还对自己不能驾驭自行车这事而耿耿于怀，而实际上今天是提耶利亚第一次尝试，他已经能够出色地在平地上前行了，只是对于上坡仍有些手足无措。

“我小的时候也因为学自行车摔过很多次，莱尔也是，那时我们互相帮助……没过几天就骑去了邻居的城镇。”

洛克昂很少提及他的童年，而此刻他正露出一种怀念的神情，提耶利亚转过头来盯着他的侧脸，又一语不发地看向前方。

 

“我或许没有告诉过你……我是作为作战型的变革体被选入天人的。”

洛克昂有些惊讶，他的状况让提耶利亚在很长一段时间内对在天人的那段日子缄口不言。而提耶利亚说起自己的身世，则是更加罕见。

“所以当我在高达的内部时，起初真的非常安心。环绕我的是仪器还有Veda的辅助……我曾经以为那是最好的。”

 

“现在呢？”洛克昂轻声问。

“全是不安因素。”提耶利亚的语调听上去非常严肃，他有时还是不能理解为什么自行车自身无法保持平衡，“而且什么辅助都没有。”

可庆幸的是，他眼前不是漆黑的宇宙。

“我不是在你旁边嘛。”洛克昂提醒他。

“…那也算吧。”提耶利亚小声承认了。

 

“没关系，提耶利亚你马上就会学会的。”洛克昂伸出右手握了握提耶利亚放在膝盖上的左手，安慰他。

 

“世上还有很多值得我们学习和亲身体验的事情，真是令人期待，对不对？”洛克昂把车调为了半自动驾驶，他斜过身子，什么都没有做，只是凝视着提耶利亚的面庞。

 

在他眼里，提耶利亚像是刚离开母亲的稚子，可他却充分知晓了世界的恶，但另外一面，洛克昂想尽可能地分享给他看。

 

“提耶利亚，我们去旅行，好吗？我还有许多想去的地方，加上你想去的地方，我们可以离开三个月。”

 

“好。”提耶利亚轻声答应了。“或许我们还可以联系到阿雷路亚和玛丽。”

“希望他们不要嫌我们打扰。”洛克昂笑了笑，这次倾身吻了吻提耶利亚的嘴唇。


End file.
